


铃声幻听 Ringxiety

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克不想接布鲁斯的电话。但是不接布鲁斯的电话他痛不欲生。





	

1.

“ **你的手机在响。** ”盖瑞朝他吼到。多谢今晚特邀驻唱的死亡金属乐队，如果不扯着嗓子叫喊，这个房间里谁也别想听见谁说话。

“ **噢！** ”迪克用最大音量回应道。他低头看了一眼自己的手机，屏幕上跳动着去年感恩节布鲁斯和他的合影。布鲁斯像座老爷钟似的端坐着，而他站在布鲁斯身后。拍照前一刻他悄悄伸出两只食指竖在布鲁斯头顶，摄像师提姆因为憋笑而手抖得太厉害把他的半个脑袋都拍到了照片之外。

他用手掩住了手机屏幕，但是屏幕跳动的光线依然透过他的指缝溢出来。“没事。”他把手机推到了吧台的另一边，藏进一堆抹布后面。

“你不准备接？”盖瑞搅动着玻璃杯里打圈的粉色长吸管——来自酒保的小恶作剧，“它已经响了很多次了。”

“怂恿别人在上班的时候接电话？”迪克耸了耸肩，“看来你可比我想象的要邪恶得多，盖瑞。”

盖瑞不置可否地吸了一口他的摩卡爪哇奶昔——来自酒保的特别推荐。

盖瑞是霍根酒吧的常客。和大部分来这家警察酒吧消磨度日的人不同，他并不是布拉德海文警局的一员。盖瑞话不多，总拎着一个方方正正的榛子色硬壳公文包，低调得像个影子。 这种事情很经常发生——当迪克转过身想继续刚才有一茬没一茬的没营养对话时才发现，盖瑞刚刚还歪斜倚着的地方已经只剩下了一团空气和一张绿色的钞票，如果他伸长脖子去张望，他还会看到吧台边一把还在微微旋转的廉价塑料椅。这让他在觉得这个男人谜一般亲切的同时，坚信不疑地觉得他一定是个总被老板剥削的倒霉蛋。

盖瑞像个深不可测，却又没什么探索价值的谜团，像是邻居大婶每天偷偷往她头发根部抹的不知名欧洲香油。

迪克喜欢盖瑞。就算酒吧里的其他人都凭着职业病断定盖瑞一定是个彻头彻尾的跟踪癖怪胎。是的，没错，盖瑞留着嬉皮士一般流里流气的长棕发，蓄着乱糟糟的胡子，还总戴着一副深色镜片的眼镜，像是从迈阿密风云里走出来的大毒枭。但这个穿混搭花格子衬衫的男人身上有种特别的气质，让他不想像其他人一样过早地妄下判断。要知道他了解罪犯。从 12 岁开始了解罪犯就是他的额外功课。而盖瑞——他并不会把盖瑞归进那个迷信又懦弱的种群。

要知道，自从他认识盖瑞以来，盖瑞还从未点过一杯含酒精的饮料。

他知道时刻保持清醒需要多么强大的毅力。

而且，不管怎么说，盖瑞从没像其他那些不着调的家伙一样试图给他买杯酒，或者花言巧语想讨要他的电话号码。有一次盖瑞甚至还用三言两语赶走了几个想占他便宜的老流氓。就凭这点来说，盖瑞就比这个酒吧里一半的人更让人心生好感。

但他的确从不知道盖瑞每晚都来霍根酒吧喝一杯无酒精饮料的原因。也许就像是那些硬汉侦探小说里写的那样，他是个私家侦探，刚刚戒酒满一个月，正徘徊在清醒和匿名戒酒互助小组之间。也许盖瑞有着不可告人的目的，试图通过每晚短暂的停留与不知名的第三方用压在奶昔杯底下的密码交换信息（当然，他没有找到过任何密码）。也许盖瑞只是喜欢这家酒吧，而它恰巧离得很近。

迪克当然不是世界最佳侦探，但他离那个头衔非常近。近到他只要拿起他那嗡嗡作响的电话，就能听到那个家伙的声音。

但不久前他们吵了一架。他怒气冲冲地跳出了蝙蝠车，并大喊大叫着让布鲁斯滚回哥谭。从那以后他还没和布鲁斯说过话——每天他都对布鲁斯打来的电话视而不见，每次接到那些深夜的视频通话请求，他也不等布鲁斯的脸出现在屏幕上就直接拔掉电脑电源——反正如果真的出了什么事，芭芭拉和提姆会第一时间通知他的。

而布鲁斯也没有突然从他的房间角落的黑暗中走出，让他吓得打翻麦片。

偶尔他会暗自惊诧，时光竟然真的能让那个固执己见的家伙不再对自己关心的人任性妄为。如果是几年前，他还穿着小短裤的时候，他敢肯定布鲁斯会揪着他的脖子把他提回哥谭。

他意识到自己的确已经赢得了布鲁斯的 **尊重** 。但是还是有什么横亘在他们之间——哥谭海峡，没错。但还有什么别的东西。

摇滚音乐终于暂作停歇，霍根先生挤出吧台，跑去和在乐团里做鼓手的儿子碰杯喝啤酒。这是“血港”乐队的第一次公开演出，霍根先生和更年轻的霍根先生吵了大半年，总算是在一件事上达成了共识。

“你要打回去吗？现在是个好机会。”盖瑞说。他们总算能正常地说句话了。迪克看了一眼背对自己的霍根先生，把手机从抹布里提了出来，“不。”他摇了摇头，把手机放回了衬衫口袋里。

“你们吵架了？”盖瑞的眼睛被深色镜片挡得严严实实，但迪克却感到自己被看了个透彻。他清了清嗓子，有些心虚地嘟囔了一句“算是吧”接着弯下腰，装作去吧台下的柜子里拿新鲜橄榄。虽然他知道橄榄都在他身后的罐子里。磨磨蹭蹭地帮那个眼睛黏在他身上的金发姑娘调好酒，他才抬起头，朝盖瑞问道：“你还要来点什么吗？”

“不用了。”盖瑞回答道。

今天盖瑞在酒吧里呆的时间比之前任何一天都要长。迪克转过身，去给几个警员续上酒，接着又转了回来。

“今天不忙？”他给自己倒了一杯麦根沙士，喝了一大口，“你很少留到九点之后。”

盖瑞的手指在吧台上缓慢地依次敲打，“你为什么来布拉德海文，迪克？”他低声问道，他的眼镜在壶形吊灯下反光，“因为那个打电话给你的人？”

玻璃杯底在吧台上磕了一下，麦根沙士溅出了几滴。“嘿，这是什么，盖瑞，严刑逼供？”迪克挑起眉，试图掩饰自己的惊讶，“我以为你不是警察。”

他的手机又震动起来。 _见鬼。_ 迪克低声咒骂着，把手机从口袋里拿了出来。依然是同样的那张滑稽的照片，他把手机重重放在了吧台上。

“也许你该接那个电话。”今天的盖瑞像是变了一个人，“也许这是唯一能让他知道你是否平安无事的方式。”

“不，我不该。”迪克皱着眉，按下了挂断，“如果他真的想知道我过得怎么样，他可以亲自来见我。”他说，把手机翻转过去，屏幕朝下，“哥谭和布拉德海文只有一个小时车程。” 他努力让自己听起来坦然又冷漠。

“ **他很骄傲。** ”盖瑞耸了耸肩，他的声音像是一把碎冰锤，在迪克的脑壳上噼啪地敲打，“也许现在他就站在这间酒吧的门外。但如果你不接这个电话，他永远不会走进来。”

迪克擦玻璃杯的手顿了一下，他下意识地看向酒吧的大门。橡木大门上镶嵌的玻璃中似乎倒映出了一个漆黑的人影。他的心脏漏跳了几拍，肾上腺素激发的惊跳一路滑落到他的脚底，让他双腿发软。然而下一秒，有人推开了门，进来的是几个嬉笑打闹的年轻人，穿着兄弟会的棒球衫。只是几个来看乐队演出的大学生。迪克立刻慌慌张张地转开了视线。他的脸颊发烧，像是被人狠狠打了一耳光。他真希望那群吵吵闹闹的兄弟会成员能搞出点更大的动静来，让他没空在意刚才发生的一切。可就连血港乐队也没了声息。

沉默在他们中间尴尬地升升降降，迪克默不作声地继续擦着玻璃杯。 _上帝。_ 他昏昏沉沉地想， _布鲁斯总是能想办法让他觉得自己是个傻瓜_ 。

盖瑞喝完了杯子里的饮料。他站起身，拿起他的公文包，像以往那样把钱压在了杯底。

在男人转身离开前，迪克深吸了一口气，对着他的背影低声说：“他付钱让你每晚来盯着我，是吗？”

盖瑞的脚步顿了一下，但没有回头，也没有回答。迪克的心脏像石头般坠到了胃里。

当迪克把盖瑞的杯子移开时，他意识到今天男人留下的并不是一张钞票，而是一张支票。

“见鬼。”他把那张备注里写着 **生日快乐** 的支票攥进手心。

他在布拉德海文只呆了一个月，这里没有任何人知道今天是他的生日。

2.

第二天晚上盖瑞没有出现。迪克的手机也一直没有响。尽管有几次他确信它在他的口袋里震动，最后却发现一切只是自己的幻觉。

第三天迪克在收拾柜台的时候打碎了一个杯子，原因是他以为自己听见了手机响声，所以手忙脚乱地试图用一只手揽住四个马提尼杯以便腾出一只手来接（或者不接）电话。他对着碎玻璃撒了一会儿气，并且确信一定是有人黑进了他的手机在捉弄他。

第四天深夜，迪克磨磨蹭蹭地锁好酒吧的后门，这才掏出被他为了避免再次幻听而塞进挎包深处的手机。屏幕上依然没有任何未接来电。他深吸了一口气。酒吧后门的味道糟透了，他被呛得猛咳起来。

手指在屏幕上犹豫不决地滑来滑去，迪克最终还是点开了布鲁斯的电话号码。他屏气息声地等待着电话接通的那一刹那，浑身紧绷，像是握着一颗手榴弹般随时准备把手机扔到街对面去。但电话的另一头在片刻之后竟然传来了一连串不知所谓的长长短短的电子声，像是某种他完全不了解的外星语言。迪克猛地把憋住的那口气吐了出来。他瞪着手机屏幕在原地站了一会儿，接着打给了韦恩大宅。

接电话的是阿尔弗雷德。 _谢天谢地。_ “ 他还好吗，阿福？ ” 迪克急匆匆地问道， “ 他—— ” 他猛地压低声音，仿佛这样就不会被大宅里的其他人听见， “ 他三天没有试图联系我，发生了什么？ ”

阿尔弗雷德在电话那头叹了口气。 “ 外星黑客入侵，迪克少爷。 ” 管家慢条斯理地说， “ 先知正在着手处理，但蝙蝠洞的通讯系统需要一个星期才能复原，在此期间内包括大宅在内的所有电子和通讯设备都失去了作用。十分钟前大宅的电力才刚刚恢复，恕我直言，迪克少爷，能接到你的电话纯粹是机缘巧合。 ”

迪克长出了一口气，觉得自己是个傻瓜。 “ 哦。 ” 他干巴巴地回应道，“没有人通知我。”

“因为通讯中断了。”阿尔弗雷德耐心地提醒道，“而你不在哥谭。”

“布拉德海文并没有那么远。”迪克低声抗议道，“他总可以过来一趟告诉我。”

“ 他很忙，迪克少爷。 ” 阿尔弗雷德说，迪克能听出管家在缓缓摇头， “ 但是我确信他最近一有机会就会去布拉德海文。如果这对你有所帮助的话，布鲁斯老爷在布拉德海文的—— ”

迪克不动声色地挂掉了电话。他用余光看到巷口路灯光线外隐约站着一个高大的黑影。那个人影一动不动，躲在他视线的范围之外，似乎在试图跟踪他。他尽量平静地把手机放回了挎包里，接着借机攥住了夹层里的电击棍。但当他转过脸来，彻底看清那个可能的变态跟踪狂是谁时，他浑身都松懈下来， “ 盖瑞？ ” 他把手从挎包里拿了出来，“你吓了我一跳！”

盖瑞向前跨了一步，走进了灯光下。

 “ 我以为你不会来了。 ” 迪克挠了挠后脑，“听着，那天的事，我很抱歉——我知道你只是个中间人。”

 “ 你还好吗？ ” 盖瑞问道，他皱着眉。迪克诧异地和盖瑞对视了片刻，才意识到盖瑞在看着自己脸颊上的青肿——昨天晚上巨汉的打手走了狗屎运，在他没回过神的时候朝着他的脸来了一下。

“ 我好得很。 ” 迪克耸了耸肩，接着微笑起来，故作轻松地用手背蹭了蹭脸颊上的淤青，结果被疼得龇牙咧嘴。

盖瑞的眉头皱得更紧了。 “ 你该照顾好自己，迪克。 ” 他再次向前走了一步，现在他们离得更近了，近到足以让迪克看清自己在盖瑞墨镜里的倒影，“尤其是在这座城市里。”

“ 这是你的真心话，还是他付钱让你这样说？ ” 迪克尖刻地说。但片刻之后他便后悔了。“抱歉。”他低声说，低下头捏了捏鼻梁，“这些话脱口而出了。”

“ 恩。 ” 盖瑞的不置可否地哼了一声。

迪克的手机突然响了起来，他手忙脚乱地取出手机 —— 是从韦恩大宅打来的。他咬着嘴唇，和盖瑞大眼瞪小眼了一会儿（他其实并不确定盖瑞是不是也盯着他，毕竟那是个大晚上也戴墨镜的怪胎），最后还是按下了接听。

听到那头是阿福的声音，他猛地松了口气。

“ 我还没说完，迪克少爷，急着赶去约会不是随便挂掉别人电话的理由。 ” 阿尔弗雷德的声音听不出是调侃还是认真， “ 我刚才说到哪里了？噢，对了，布鲁斯老爷在布拉德海文活动的假身份之一是一个叫做盖瑞·品科尼的男人。 ”

迪克的呼吸窒住了。他缓缓地将视线转移到了盖瑞脸上。

“布鲁斯老爷在今天离开前似乎提到会去一趟布拉德海文，我觉得有义务提前告知你，所以——”阿尔弗雷德似乎终于意识到电话另一头的沉默代表着什么，“噢！我猜你现在一定正面对着布鲁斯老爷！”管家轻快地叫到，“那就不打扰了，晚安，迪克少爷。”

“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克从牙缝里回应道，“我会好好招待布鲁斯的。”

他挂掉电话，把手机丢进了挎包里。

 “ 所以，阿尔弗雷德告诉你了。 ” 盖瑞的声音突然变了。那个带着南部口音的扁平声调消失了，取而代之的是他熟悉的，低沉有力的男声。布鲁斯的声音。迪克缓缓地点了点头。盖瑞摘下眼镜，露出了一双他熟悉的蓝眼睛。

他早该想到的。迪克咬牙切齿地瞪着布鲁斯。他怎么总是被同样的把戏骗了一次又一次？

“ 盖瑞 · 品科尼是我这几年来创造出的假身份，用于搜集布拉德海文地区的信息和线索。”布鲁斯神色从容地解释道，他仔细地揭下胡子和假发，把它们放进大衣口袋里，“种种迹象表明近期几个哥谭的罪犯有意向布拉德海文拓展疆土，所以 ……”

“ 那就是你为什么一直打电话？ ” 迪克终于忍不住打断了他的话，他像是一根被点燃的火柴，气势汹汹地咻咻朝上喷着烟， “ 你需要我的帮助？ ”

布鲁斯吸了一口气，他看上去像是想说 “ 是 ” 。但是最终他低下头，很沉闷的一声 “ 不 ” 传了出来。

“ 布拉德海文是你的城市。 ” 布鲁斯说， “ 他们是我的责任。你需要 **我的** 帮助。 ”

“ 我喜欢你的态度。 ” 迪克侧过头嘲讽道， “ 永远不承认自己需要任何人。 ”

“ 我以为这是你想要的。 ” 布鲁斯沉闷地说， “ 你搬去了布拉德海文。 ”

迪克咬住了嘴唇，接着松开： “ 但这不意味着我不会在你需要我的时候赶回你的身边。 ”

布鲁斯的呼吸可闻地颤动了一下，迪克抱紧了手臂。

“ 我不需要你为我让自己陷入危险。 ” 布鲁斯固执地拧着眉。他还是和当年一模一样，专横独断地以保护的名义推开所有人。

“ 这就是我离开的原因，布鲁斯。 ” 迪克说，疲惫极了，他不知道这是第几次他重复这段声明。但他记得这就是他们上次争吵的原因。 “ 我不是一个你需要时刻关注的易碎品，如果离开能让你意识到我能成为你的臂膀而不是累赘，如果这能让你真正尊重我的决定，我 ……”

“ 我不会再犯同样的错误。 ” 布鲁斯打断了他的话。迪克以为他是在指杰森的死。但是片刻之后他意识到布鲁斯是在说他们的第一次严重决裂。 _蝙蝠侠将再也没有罗宾，因为你会受伤。_ 而他因此离开了布鲁斯，再也没有回头。 “ ** 你不必离开 ** 。 ”

迪克别过头，尖锐地吸进一口气。布鲁斯的拳头在身侧收紧了，“迪克。”他低声叫道，伸出一只手，似乎想抓住什么，但是却又在半空中落下了，最终什么也没有触碰到，他的声音低不可闻，“跟我回去。”

“ 你永远都可以把我绑回哥谭，布鲁斯。 ” 迪克揉着眉心，他觉得胸口堵得难受， “ 提姆会很乐意把罗宾制服还给我。但复原过去从来都不是解决问题的办法。我不会跟你回去，布鲁斯。你得接受这一点。 19 岁那年我离开之后，我就不再是你的罗宾了。 ”

布鲁斯没有再说话。他们沉默无言地相对站了一会儿，接着布鲁斯先转身离开了。

迪克颤抖着呼出一口气，在原地蹲了下去。

_ 见鬼。 _ 他抱住膝盖。

他知道布鲁斯再也不会说出比这更接近恳求的话了。

3.

第二天迪克过得像具行尸走肉。即使作为夜翼整夜奔波，他在破晓后爬回床上时也没能好好睡上一觉。他的幻听愈演愈烈，半梦半醒间总有手机震动声让他惊醒，但每当他坐起身拿起手机的时候却发现这依然只是自己的幻觉。

第三天，当他以为自己的幻听第三十四次发作了的时候，手机真的响了。是提姆打来的。 “ 你不会喜欢这个的。 ” 提姆的声音里憋着笑， “ 布鲁斯把先知的夜翼娃娃偷走了。 ”

“什么？！”迪克打翻了他的下午茶麦片。   
“ 它就这么消失了，先知调看了监控录像，录像当然什么也没有拍到，但是能随便进入钟楼的只有 ……”

迪克叹了口气。他打电话去和霍根先生请了假，然后搭最近的一班火车回了哥谭。

他带着睡眠不足的坏脾气走进蝙蝠洞，撸起袖子已经做好了兴师问罪的准备，却发现布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠电脑前椅子上睡着了。夜翼娃娃被蝙蝠索绑得严严实实，被布鲁斯牢牢攥在垂在身侧的手心里。

阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的肩膀，他回过头去。 “ 昨晚回到哥谭后他遭到了雨果博士的精神毒气攻击。 ” 阿尔弗雷德轻声说， “ 一种能让人丧失意识，却并不丧失身体控制权的毒气 —— 让人变成一具完全由潜意识控制的行尸走肉。雨果试图让蝙蝠侠变成自己的傀儡。他挣扎着逃了出来并在几小时前回到蝙蝠洞内服下了解毒剂，但剩余的毒素需要至少四十八小时才能被代谢出体内。 ”

迪克睁大了眼睛： “ 是他的潜意识让他去钟楼偷走了夜翼娃娃？ ”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气， “ 也许他想做的是偷走真的那个，但布拉德海文在他的潜意识里太过遥远，所以他选择了最近的那个。 ”

所以布鲁斯真的想把他绑回来。迪克抱着手臂，看着布鲁斯歪斜的背影。 **但他没有。**

他叹了口气。 “ 帮我个忙，阿福。 ” 他说，把袖子撸得更高了一点， “ 我们得把这大家伙抬去楼上，他这样可睡不舒服。 ”

终于把布鲁斯的重量从肩膀上卸下去的时候迪克差点栽倒在地上，他的眼前黑了好一会儿，他还以为是布鲁斯的披风盖在了他的脸上。折腾了半天，夜翼娃娃还是没从布鲁斯手里掉出来。他试了试，布鲁斯的手指像是钢铸铁造的，怎么也掰不开。他筋疲力尽地坐到了床边，替自己倒了一杯水。 “ 你可以易容去布拉德海文看我，我可以随时回来把你搬上床，有什么不好呢？ ” 迪克轻声说，把布鲁斯掉落到额前的短发向后拨去， “ 伙计，你到底想要什么？ ”

他的手腕突然被抓住了。布鲁斯的眼睛猛地睁开了，扩散的瞳孔缓缓朝他所在的方向对焦，最终终于恢复成正常的形状。

“ 迪克。 ” 布鲁斯开口道，他的声音嘶哑得像是一整天没有喝水，“你……”

“ 我不会留很久。 ” 迪克说，他别过头，用空闲的手给布鲁斯也倒了一杯水，然后又替布鲁斯理了理毯子，堆了堆枕头——一切能让他避免和布鲁斯对视的事情， “ 但阿福邀请我留下来吃晚饭，他说我不在家的时候你挑食得比以前更厉害。 ”

“ 我得树立个好榜样。 ” 布鲁斯闷闷地说。

迪克歪过头微笑了起来。 “ 知道吗，当年被哈德森大学录取的时候，我直到最后一天才告诉你，也不让你开车送我去机场，是因为我不想让你看见我哭。 ” 他的语气柔和起来， “ 我不想让离别变得更艰难。我不想让你觉得我软弱 —— 老天，我真是个笨蛋。 ”

“ 因为在乎所以软弱并不可耻，布鲁斯。 ” 他揪着布鲁斯的羊毛毯子， “ 你是个坏榜样。所以我决定多花点时间陪提姆。教育孩子这方面你真的 ……”

“ 迪克。 ”

“ 说真的，以后你有了孩子 ……”

“ 迪克。 ” 布鲁斯的语气很严肃。

迪克深吸了一口气，终于对上了布鲁斯的目光， “ 好吧，你想要什么？ ”

“ 接电话。 ” 布鲁斯低声说， “ 否则我会真的把你从布拉德海文绑回来。 ” 他扬起手，威胁性地晃了晃手中的夜翼娃娃，被他的另一只手攥着的迪克的手臂也被带动得晃了晃。

“ 好吧好吧。 ” 迪克勉为其难地答应道，嘴角却忍不住地上扬。夜翼娃娃依然被绑得严严实实，但他觉得自己像是只突然被放出牢笼的鸟。他知道他再也不会幻听了。但他还是忍不住要揶揄几句： “ 谁能想到，你当年竟然还有耐心等我的回信。真叫人想回到那个单纯的年代 ——”

“ 我要再睡一会儿。 ” 布鲁斯打断了他的话，接着直接闭上了眼睛。

“ 好吧，好吧。 ” 迪克说，像是哄孩子似的拖长揉软了声调，“你睡吧。但你最好知道，我每次收到你的信可都会开心得睡不着觉。”

布鲁斯没有松开他的手腕。所以他在床边又坐了一会儿，接着脱掉鞋子，爬上床，蜷缩着在布鲁斯的身边也躺了下来。

他立刻睡着了。

 


End file.
